


Sweet Potato & Grumpy Cat

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Adoption, Cats, Evak - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak and Even adopts two cats from an animal shelter and struggles with giving the two male cats names.





	Sweet Potato & Grumpy Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [art_vandeley_art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_vandeley_art/gifts).



> Hello from the woman who six months ago said that she didn't think she would never want to write in English again, only in Norwegian.
> 
> Hello from the woman who just wrote a tiny one-shot in English. 
> 
> I woke up this morning and do like I often do on weekends, browse the internet for a while before getting up. Scrolling through Tumblr I saw a post from [Art Vandeley](http://art-vandeley.tumblr.com/) where she'd posted yet a beautiful drawing of Isak and Even - this time with two cats. I wanted to reblog and got the idea of writing a little drabble to accompany the drawing. Since it was warm under my duvet and I didn't want to get up, I ended up writing a thousand-word piece which I posted. 
> 
> I wanted to post it here too, but I needed to do some changes so, after a lot of work, the drabble became a tiny one shot. 
> 
> You can see the picture that inspired me [ here ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BvFbYi3hhob/)(since I failed at uploading the pic into the story) and if you like that, there is a lot more to see on [ the artists Instagram account ](https://www.instagram.com/_artvandeley/). Go look and fall in love! 
> 
> So, this one is for you Art Vandeley, for giving the world beautiful art-work of what Isak and Even's life could be like 💖💖💖

As Isak and Even came back from the animal shelter with the two new cats, they sat down on the floor in the hall wanting to get to know them better.

The little grey cat in Isak’s lap looked up at him with fond eyes, clearly in love with him already.

“He’s already in love with you and I’m not surprised,” Even said with a smile.

“You think so?” Isak asked looking up at him.

“Yes,” he said and his smile grew even bigger, taking up all the space his face had to offer. “He’s just like how I was the first time I saw you. It was love at first sight.”

“Yeah?”

Isak’s eyes turned into hearts. He never grew tired of hearing how Even fell in love with him the first time he saw him, still unable to _really_ understand how that was possible, knowing he’d been standing in the schoolyard on the phone with his sister Lea, angry, yelling at her for leaving, or more like running away to Berlin. How could anyone fall in love with _that_?

“Yeah.”

Their hands were busy holding and cuddling the cats, so Even just nudges his feet with his own and gave him a look that said he loved him.

“We need to find a suitable name for him,” Isak said kissing the top of the grey kittens head.

“Yeah.”

“Eskild said we should name one of them after him,” Isak laughed.

“I’m not surprised,” Even said laughing too. “But I’m not naming the cat Eskild.”

“Or we could name one Sparkles, because he sparkles a lot.”

“Did he really say that?” Even asked.

“Yes.” Isak shook his head.

“Well, he’s right about one thing. He does sparkles a lot with those glitter tights. But again, I’m not naming one of the cats after him.”  

“It will kill him if we don’t, he will go on _full dramatic mode,_ asking if we don’t love him at all, but he’ll get over it. In a week he’ll love the cats and wish they were his.”

“Yes!”

“So… have you thought about any names?”

“How about Baz?”

“Baz?” Isak rolled his eyes.

“Yes! It’s a cool name and Baz Lu-”

“I know Baz Luhrmann is the greatest director of them all. Blah, blah, blah.” Isak rolled his eyes again. “You’re such a dork!”

“Hey! Don’t talk about the greatest director of them all in that way.” Even shot him a look. “And stop rolling your eyes, try come up with something yourself,” Even said annoyed, but the smile on his face gave him away. He was far from as annoyed as he pretended to be. Isak suspected that Even secretly loved his eyerolls, even though he’d firmly denied that multiple times.

“Fleming,” Isak said immediately with confidence. It was a name he’d been thinking of for a long time and wanting to give the grey cat the minute he saw him.

“Fleming? As in Ian Fleming who wrote about 007?” Even’s mouth flew open. “I’m surprised you would pick such a name!”

“Not him! You are such movie nerd!” Isak sighed heavily. “It’s from Alexander Fleming, the guy who invented the penicillin,” he explained. “He was so, so smart and if it hadn’t been for the penici-”

“Oh God!” Even cut him off, probably knowing he would go on and on about facts about the medicine and its history. “And you call me a nerd?” It was Evens time to roll his eyes.

“Shut up! It’s a cool name!” Isak argued.

“So is Baz!” Even retorted.

“So what do we do?”

“Call him Baz Fleming?”

“God no! A cat with two names?!”

Isak raised his brows and sighed, too lazy to roll his eyes this time. A silence grew between them. Neither seemed to know how to settle this name battle.

Isak knew how much Even loved the name Baz, it was probably just as much as he loved Fleming, and if Isak was to get his way, he needed to be smart. And being smart, maybe included _some_ elements of _dirty tricks_.

A smirk evolved from the corner of Isak’s mouth, and he silently laughed a little, when an idea of how to get his way popped up in his head.

“What if I get to choose the name of this little fella and then you can choose the name of the furball in your lap?” he suggested doe-eyed, batting his long eyelashes, knowing Even couldn’t resist that look. “And I’ll let you fuck me handcuffed,” he added with a whisper, giving him his top three fantasy, just to make sure Even was on-board.

“Deal!”

Even’s answer came quick, without any sort of thinking. Probably already picturing a naked and blindfolded Isak in bed with his hand over his head tied together with handcuffs, leaving himself in charge.

Because _if_ he _had_ been thinking, he would’ve known that the ginger cat was eight years old and already had a name.

But Isak didn’t mention that, just smiled with a satisfied grin, now that he’d gotten his way with naming the grey cat.  

“Cool! Then I’ll name this kitten Fleming.”

“And I’ll name this chunky fur ball Sweet Potato!”

Even had an equally big grin on his face. The wide smile soon disappeared and his brows furrowed.

“He already has a name, Ginger.” Even looked at the cat who perked up, clearly responding to his name, before he pierced his eyes into Isak’s. “You tricked me!”

“Did not! It’s not my fault you don’t pay attention to facts and what I say.” Isak rolled his eyes for the third time.

Even sighed heavily and gave Isak a genuine pout, before he looked down at the cat. The disappointment in his voice was impossible to miss.  

“I really wanted to name him Sweet Potato. Because he’s so sweet and has the color of a sweet potato. And I love sweet potatoes and I’m falling in love with this guy as he sits in my lap.”

Even buried his face in Gingers fur mumbling how sweet he was.

Looking at Even and hearing his sad voice, something broke inside Isak and suddenly the victory he’d felt didn’t feel so sweet anymore.

He couldn’t stand seeing Even this way and knew there was only one thing to do.

“Even?” Isak nudge him gently with his foot.

“Yeah?” Even lifted his head and looked at Isak with sad eyes.

"I want to rename Fleming. What do you think about Nas?”

“Nas?” Even gave him a small smile. “It’s a cool name, but we don’t have to. Fleming is alright.”

“But I’ve changed my mind. I want to name him Nas. Because that way I’ll always be reminded of the first time I fell in love with you, when I really knew that this thing _liking boys_ was who I was. Your laughed so hard that your eyes became two half moons when I pronounced Nas the wrong way and I felt like I was going to imploded from how my heart grew seeing you like that.”

“Aww, Is.” Even sighed happily, looking so in love. “I was so head over heels in love with you at that time, even though I hardly knew you,” he whispered with a full grown smile on his face.

“Sooo? Nas it is then?”

“Nas it is!” Even smiled brightly. “I still wish they hadn’t named him Ginger though. Sweet Potato is a way cooler name.”

“You’re a Sweet Potato,” Isak said with a low voice. “My Sweet Potato,” added now whispering.

Isak scooted himself closer to Even asking for a kiss and Even didn’t deny him one, he never did. Even connected his own plump lips with his as Ginger tried to escape his lap.

“Sooo…,” Even said hesitantly when their lips disconnected seconds later.

“What?”

“Is the deal off then?” Even bit his lower lip nervously.

“No.” Isak shook his head and winked at him. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah…”

Nas had escaped Isak’s lap without him noticing it, being too into kissing Even, even though it had been sweet but very short. Isak took hold of Even’s hand and let their fingers entwine. Spoke with a low, husky voice. Almost whispering.

“I’ve sort of wanted to try that too. The cuff thing.”

“Yeah?” Evens eyes blinked rapidly.

“Yeah… The idea of giving up all my power and let you decide what to do... having to put all my trust in your hands. It kinda turns me on... ”

“It does?”

“Yeah.” Isak blushed by his own confession.

“Cool.” Even breathed out the word. “And I kinda get turned on by thinking of having that control over you. It’s not that I want to be rough or like to have some kind of hold over you. It’s more like seeing you turning into this ball of sex, eyes fluttering, mouth wide open, arching your back under my command and you can’t hide.”

It was Even’s time to blush now, his cheeks were rosy red and his plump lips looked so inviting and kissable that Isak couldn’t help himself. Just talking about their joint sexual fantasy had him turned on, feeling his member getting hard and pressing against the fabric of his boxer, making a slight bulb visible between his legs.

He slowly unzipped Even’s hoodie, then snuck his right hand under his t-shirt and gently started rubbing his soft skin.

“Isak!” Even yanked Isak’s hand away.

“What?” Isak looked at him wide-eyed, not understanding a thing.

“Not in front of the kids.”

Even gave him a stern look, shaking his head, before nodding towards Ginger and Nas who were sitting next to each other staring at them.

“We gotta be responsible parents now.”

“Oh dear God,” Isak growled and rolled his eyes for the umpth time today. “Seriously?”

“No sex in front of the kids. They can be scarred for life.”

Even picked up Ginger and placed him in his lap, petting his soft fur, like he was protecting him against Isak and his wild hands.

“Even…” Isak tried, but Even wouldn’t buck.

“Ginger has already had a rough life ending up at a shelter. And poor Nas, that little thing, someone dumped him and his siblings in a trash can right after they were born.”

“Uh…?” Isak looked at Even with a confused look, not knowing if he was joking or not. “Seriously?”

“Yes, Isak. Seriously.”  

“Allright.”

Isak sighed and picked up Nas, feeling his boner slowly die. He looked over at Ginger and felt a bit jealous seeing him sitting in Even’s lap, _his space_. He sighed again thinking it’s probably what happenes when you get kids. You need to share your partner and love with someone else.

“Then I have one rule!”

“What…?”

“No kids in the bedroom!”

“No kids in the bedroom,” Even repeated with a nod.

“Good.”

Isak shook his head, not quite believing he just had referred their two cats as his kids. But seeing Even with Ginger between his arms, he let the thought go. Because the fact was that he was happy.

He nuzzled the little fur ball who purred and stretched his neck to reach Isaks chin, only to tickle Isak with its whiskers and nose. Looking over at Even and Ginger, seeing the orange cat curled up on his lap with Even rubbing the little space between his ears, the happy feeling grew bigger, so big he wondered if his chest would explode.

Even met Isaks eyes with a big grin.

“Love you, Grumpy Cat.”

Isak rolled his eyes, _again_ , but the annoyed look rapidly changed into a fond smile.

“Love you too, Sweet Potato.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me some love 🧡


End file.
